Sad But True
by WoorEnergy
Summary: "Je suis en toi, ouvre les yeux : Je suis toi." C'est vrai, ils sont en moi. Et ensembles, on s'en sortira. SongFic.


_Avant de commencer : Cette SongFic est basée sur une chanson en anglais que je me suis amusée à traduire rien que pour vous. J'suis pas trop gentille ?  
Si vous voulez l'écouter, je vous la conseille ! Elle s'appelle Sad But True et a été faite par le groupe Metallica. Si tu connais pas ce groupe, je te traite de défécation de licorne jusqu'à la fin de tes jours._

_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et ses personnages fictifs appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet._

_Oh, et avant que j'oublie : Je tiens à dire que le sujet de cette SongFic m'est venu naturellement ! (c'est à dire l'épisode 85 d'SLG) Je n'ai pas honteusement plagié notre chère Titipo concernant le sujet, même si j'en meurt d'envie, c'est bien connu... Lol._

_Enjoy bande de biches !_

/\/\/\

Debout, fixant la porte venant de se refermer, le laissant seul. Tout une vague de sentiments le submergea, ainsi qu'un tas de questions et d'incompréhensions. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Son crâne lui faisait bien trop mal.

**Hey, je suis ta vie,**  
**Je suis celui qui t'a mené ici.**  
**Hey, je suis ta vie,**  
**Je suis le seul qui s'en préoccupe.**

Les mots du Patron résonnèrent dans la tête de Mathieu, alors qu'ils se mélangeaient aux précédentes paroles du taré qui le retenait prisonnier dans cet asile. Il n'était ni fou, ni dangereux pour qui que ce soit ! Bon, peut-être un petit peu à cause de la personne actuellement en train de lui parler, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il était le seul à pouvoir le contrôler.

**Eux, ils te trahissent,**  
**Je suis ton seul véritable ami maintenant.**  
**Eux, ils te trahiront,**  
**Je suis là pour toujours.**

Il reconnut cette fois-ci la voix du Geek, toujours aussi frêle et calme. C'est vrai, eux le trahirait ! Ils disaient vouloir le soigner... Mais c'était faux, ils voulaient les tuer ! Tuer sa famille ! Sa raison de vivre ! Et ils voulaient le garder en tant que rat de laboratoire ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

**Je suis ton rêve qui te rend réel**  
**Je suis tes yeux quand tu dois voler**  
**Je suis ta douleur lorsque tu souffres**  
**Triste mais vrai...**

Le Hippie. Mathieu n'aurait jamais cru que des paroles aussi sérieuses et tristes pouvaient venir de lui. Des paroles tristes mais vraies, justement. Quelle ironie...  
Toutes ses personnalités, depuis la création du Patron, faisaient son euphorie, sa colère, sa culpabilité, sa tristesse... Mais aussi sa douleur. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Depuis que cet enfoiré lui avait tout révélé, depuis qu'il avait vu les enregistrements de ses précédentes "interviews". Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était réellement en danger.

Se prenant la tête entre les deux mains, il cria à plein poumons à cause de ce mal de crâne insupportable. Pire que toutes les autres migraines qu'il avait déjà connu. Mais une autre souffrance résidait au fond de lui.  
La peur d'être seul à jamais.

**Toi, tu es mon masque,**  
**Ma couverture, mon abri,**  
**Toi, tu es mon masque,**  
**Tu es celui qui est blâmé.**

Maître Panda. Mathieu ne pouvait qu'affirmer ses propos. C'est vrai, c'était lui qui prenait tout dans la gueule. Les expériences, les médicaments, la vérité. Et il couvrait ceux qu'il considérait comme les membres de sa famille. Il les protégeait de toute cette merde.

**Fais, fais mon travail,**  
**Fais mon sale travail, bouc émissaire**  
**Fais, fais mon boulot,**  
**Car c'est toi qui est humilié.**

Encore le Patron, avec une voix plus menaçante que d'habitude. Ses paroles rejoignaient un peu celles du Panda, d'ailleurs. Le schizophrène n'était qu'un pantin pour tous ces enfoirés de psychiatres, infirmiers et autres. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là.

**Je suis ton rêve, ton esprit égaré**  
**Je suis tes yeux lorsque tu es parti**  
**Je suis ta douleur lorsque tu paye tes dettes**  
**Tu sais que c'est triste mais vrai...**

Le Prof apparu d'un coup dans sa tête. Lui aussi, était peiné de le voir dans cet état ? Puis parti, mais de quoi voulait-il parler ?  
Mathieu frappa d'un grand coup de poing le mur qui lui faisait face, se sentant impuissant. Peut importe s'il se faisait mal physiquement, ça ne pourrait jamais égaler sa blessure intérieure.

**Haine, je suis ta haine,**  
**Je suis ta haine quand tu veux de l'amour.**

La voix du Patron n'était plus menaçante, mais plutôt lasse, et surtout triste. Très triste... Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.  
Cette sombre personnalité était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais chez lui. La haine qu'il déversait sur ses bourreaux, la haine face au fait qu'il venait de tout encaisser en une demi-seconde à cause de ce Docteur. Pour l'asile. Pour ces trois années de pur bonheur qui ne se révélaient être en réalité qu'un tissu de mensonge.

**Paye, paye le prix,**  
**Paye, car rien n'est juste.**

Le Hippie avait raison. Rien n'est juste, tout n'est qu'illusions et déceptions.  
Mathieu poussa de nouveau un cri, à genoux au sol tant la douleur gagnait du terrain. Entre les "_Laissez-moi partir_" et les "_Je vous en supplie_" se mêlant aux voix dans sa tête, il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

**Hey, je suis ta vie,**  
**Je suis celui qui t'a mené ici.**  
**Hey, je suis ta vie,**  
**Et je ne m'en préoccupe plus.**

Il ne s'en préoccupe plus ? Comment ça ? Il l'abandonnait ? Il le laissait là, à la merci de tous ces psychopathes ?  
Non. Bien sûr que non. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, et vit l'homme en noir, souriant, sa clope au bec. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Pas tout de suite. Il allait l'aider à sortir de cet enfer.

**Je suis ta vérité qui dit des mensonges,**  
**Je suis tes alibis raisonnés.**  
**Je suis en toi, ouvre les yeux :**  
**Je suis toi.**  
**Triste mais vrai...**

Ces dernières furent prononcées par l'ensemble du groupe qui apparu sous les yeux de leur créateur, en train de fondre en larmes. Avec eux, tout se passerait bien. C'est vrai, ils étaient lui, et ensembles, ils s'en sortiraient.


End file.
